


All's Well That Ends Well

by vix_spes



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming, WinterMurderland, flowerbear - Freeform, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Adam's plan to surprise Draco for Christmas didn't go exactly to plan.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely friends in the FlowerBear club for Christmas ♥ The outfit that I have in mind for Adam can be found [here](https://www.bedtimeflirt.com/kiki-red-babydoll-set-p-2987.html)

Adam slammed the pan of food into the sink and opened all the windows as the smoke alarm rang out loudly, focusing on his breathing and trying his hardest not to cry. This was far from how he had imagined the evening going; everything was going wrong. As if on cue, two of the saucepans on the stove top boiled over and Adam lost his battle with tears. Turning off the gas, he slumped down the cabinets to the floor as the tears brimmed over and spilled down his cheek. He had had so many plans for this evening and it was all completely ruined.

He had had so many plans for this evening. It was their first Christmas together since Draco had returned from his deployment and left the Armed Forces. Gone were the years of snatching five minutes on the satellite phone or Draco pulling rank and managing to wangle a Skype call on Christmas day. No, they were finally going to be together for Christmas and Adam had been as excited as a child for the last few weeks. Whenever they hadn’t been working, Adam had dragged Draco from shop to shop, made him carry home a Christmas tree and then forced him to help decorate their flat. Draco had done all of it without complaint and it just made Adam love him even more.

They hadn’t really seen much of each other for the last week. Draco had been doing long shifts at the tattoo shop where he worked, in high demand for his beautiful designs, and Adam had had several articles and blog posts that had needed finishing in time for him to meet his deadlines. They had been like ships passing in the night; Draco was often asleep when Adam made it to bed and Adam was still deep in slumber when Draco woke in the mornings. It was far from ideal and, not only did Adam miss his lover, he missed the sex as well. Still, not for much longer. Today was Draco’s last day at the shop until the New Year and Adam had submitted the last of his articles and posted his blog piece that morning which meant that it was just them for at least the next week.

As a result, Adam had had plans. Big plans. He had every intention that they would spend most of Christmas in bed, only emerging for food and presents and even then, he wasn’t sure if they needed to get out of bed. Despite the fact that it was Draco who did most of the cooking in their home – unless it could be stuck in the microwave, Adam was useless and, even then, it wasn’t completely fool proof -, Adam had been determined to do something nice for his lover before they retreated to the bedroom and that was a three-course dinner complete with champagne. The recipes he had picked were apparently failsafe but that clearly didn’t apply to him. Now, Draco was due home any minute, the kitchen smelt of burnt food, the counters were a mess and the saucepans had boiled over the side and onto the stove top. The only part of the plan that had worked even vaguely was the final part of Draco’s surprise; certain new items of clothing that Adam was currently wearing under an old button-up of Draco’s so that they didn’t get dirty.

Taking a shaky breath, Adam scrubbed at his cheeks and the tears tracks there. Draco did so much for him, for both of them and Adam had just wanted to do something nice for his man. Draco always insisted that he liked taking care of Adam, and Adam loved being taken care of by his older lover but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Adam was so grateful to have Draco back in his life permanently and he wanted to show his appreciation. Except, because the world clearly hated him, it had all gone terribly wrong. Of course, that was the precise moment that he heard the key turn in the lock and Draco’s voice calling out from the hall.

“Adam? Love, are you home?”

Cursing under his breath, Adam scrambled up as quickly as he could, only to lose his balance and put his hand on the still hot stovetop. Tears once again brimmed over as Adam hissed in pain and stumbled over to the sink, sticking his hand under the cold tap as quickly as possible. he heard Draco’s heavy footsteps tread through their flat, before Draco spoke again.

“Adam?”

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. “Yeah, I’m in the kitchen.” He pulled his hand from under the water, relieved to see that he wasn’t badly burned; that would have been the last thing that he needed.

“Adam? What happened, sweetheart?”

Adam turned around, hearing Draco’s voice directly behind him. He knew that there was no way of hiding either his reddened eyes or the tear tracks down his face. “I had a bit of a disaster, I’m sorry, my bear. I wanted to cook you dinner as a surprise for you but, well, it didn’t go well. I burnt it all and set the smoke alarms off and then the pans boiled over.”

“Baby, you don’t have to apologise. The fact that you wanted to do this for me means a lot, more than you think. You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“Just a tiny burn but it isn’t too bad.” Adam held his hand out wordlessly, allowing Draco to fuss over it, knowing that he needed to. Adam went willingly into Draco’s embrace, snuggling in once Draco had satisfied himself that Adam hadn’t hurt himself badly. He felt a multitude of kisses dotted over his temples before he pulled back gave a somewhat watery smile. “I do have one last surprise that I haven’t managed to ruin yet…”

“You haven’t ruined anything, flower.” Large hands cupped Adam’s face, Draco’s thumbs brushing away the tears that Adam hadn’t quite managed to catch. “But, I’d love to see your last surprise.”

Biting his lip, Adam pushed Draco back a few steps and brought his hands up to the buttons of the shirt that he was wearing. He smiled at seeing the spark of interest in Draco’s eyes, knowing that it appealed to the older man’s possessive nature to see Adam wearing his clothes. Swaying his hips ever so slightly, he started to undo the buttons, letting the oversized shirt slide off his shoulders as seductively as he could. He saw the minute that the straps became visible as Draco’s whisky-coloured eyes widened and his pupils dilated. Adam felt his cheeks flush under the intensity of Draco’s gaze as he finished unbuttoning the shirt and shrugged it off to pool around his feet.

He had seen the outfit online and had been unable to resist buying it. Normally, when he bought lingerie, he tended to choose items that were floral in design or in pale pastel shades, so the rich cherry red was a little unusual for him. However, given the time of year, he had been unable to resist the more festive shade. When he had tried it on, he had been unable to resist twirling around in front of the mirror, loving the way that the colour contrasted with his skin, how the fabric danced around his upper thighs, the way that the panties cupped his cock and how long his legs looked in the sheer stockings. Judging by the way that Draco’s breathing had sped up, he liked it as much as Adam did.

“Look at you, flower. All dolled up and as pretty as a picture. This is one hell of a surprise.” Draco’s smile turned wolfish as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and pulled him in closer once more, long fingers trailing teasingly up the cleft of Adam’s bottom. “Don’t worry about dinner; I’ll just eat you instead.”

“Draco!” Adam gasped out on a giggle as he was scooped up in Draco’s embrace and borne to the floor, Draco spreading his discarded shirt out so that Adam didn’t get too cold from the tiled floor. Adam’s heart swelled; even now, Draco was thinking about his comfort first.

He wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, caging him in his embrace as he pressed kisses over every bit of Draco’s skin that he could reach. Sliding one hand up Draco’s broad back, Adam started to undo the elaborate braids that Draco put in every morning to keep the silver-grey strands that Adam loved so much out of his face while he was tattooing. Adam adored playing with Draco’s hair, almost as much as Draco loved to run his fingers through Adam’s curls, and Adam tended to tangle his fingers in it whenever they made love. Adam giggled as Draco nuzzled his neck, the soft beard that Adam loved the feel of so much tickling against bare skin.

“You look so beautiful like this, flower. All spread out, just waiting for me to eat you up.”

“What are you waiting for, bear? I’m all yours.”

Adam whimpered as Draco pressed kisses and gentle nips down his neck and across his collarbones, pausing to suck on Adam’s nipples through the sheer fabric before leaving teasing bites along protruding hipbones. He tossed his head as Draco mouthed at his cock through the fabric of the panties, the head of Adam’s cock poking past the elastic as the scrap of fabric struggled to contain it. Adam yelled exultantly as, not bothering to remove the panties completely, Draco simply moved the back strap aside and licked a stripe from Adam’s perineum to his tail-bone before wasting no time and lapping at Adam’s hole.

As Draco’s tongue pushed into him, Adam didn’t bother to hold back any longer and screamed his delight. No doubt the bitch who lived next door would be banging on their door complaining about the noise, but Adam didn’t care. Previous lovers had complained about how vocal Adam was in bed so, when he and Draco had first started seeing each other, Adam had restrained himself. However, the ever-observant Draco had noticed Adam all but biting through his lips in his attempts to keep quiet and had told him that, under no circumstances, did he want Adam to censor himself. He didn’t care how loud Adam got, in fact he loved it. Adam had taken him at his word and, ever since, had been as noisy as he liked in the bedroom. Then again, there didn’t seem to be anything that Draco didn’t like about Adam. Adam adored being eaten out and he had never had a lover as enthusiastic about it as Draco, his bear happy to lick and suck until Adam felt as though his hole was dripping with saliva. Today was no different.

Adam continued to moan loudly, his hands clawing at Draco’s back and shoulders, stockinged feet scrabbling for purchase on the tiled floor as Draco furled his tongue and delved as far inside Adam as he could. His shrieks reached ear-splitting pitches as two of Draco’s fingers slid inside of him alongside Draco’s tongue, crooking his fingers seeking out Adam’s prostate unerringly. As much as Adam loved it when Draco took him apart slowly, drawing things out until Adam was on the verge of tears, begging for release, he was grateful that Draco had opted not to do that now. Adamant on chasing his orgasm as quickly as possible, Adam clamped his thighs around Draco’s head like a vice, ensuring that he couldn’t go anywhere until Adam let him.

Finally, when Adam was just on the verge of being too sensitive, Draco crooked his fingers, pressing insistently on that small nub inside him and Adam came with a scream, back arching and fingers pulling almost painfully on Draco’s hair. When Adam’s brain re-engaged, he found himself still lying on the kitchen floor, chest heaving, thighs burning deliciously with beard burn and panties soaked through with semen. Hovering between his thighs was a very smug looking Draco. Laughing softly, he tangled his hands in Draco’s hair, using it to pull him into a truly filthy kiss, moaning loudly as he tasted himself on Draco’s tongue.

“Take me to bed and fuck me, my bear.”

Draco grinned widely, showing off the fangs that Adam adored so much and which he was so self-conscious of, beard glistening ever so slightly with streaks of Adam’s come. “With pleasure, flower. Merry Christmas to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/290548.html)
> 
> If you'd like to share on Tumblr, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/168904783560/alls-well-that-ends-well-vixspes-clash-of)


End file.
